


I will meet you at Night

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Dark, Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Obsession, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Seduction, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Stalking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal gradually falls in love with Will only does Will's adoration and love belong to someone else...





	I will meet you at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this idea for awhile now and finally wrote it.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Dangerous Feelings** _

 

 

He was not sure what this feeling was since he looked for the first time in those impossible mysterious blue eyes which seemed to expose every little bit of his soul.

It felt like he couldn't hide anything from them and was surprised that it was exactly what he wanted.

To be seen by those eyes, really seen was his deepest wish but he didn't knew why.

At first he was just curious and his dear opponent just a toy to kill time with, at least that was what he was suppose to be.

Someone he could manipulate to his will and throw away when not needed anymore.

And yet he became so much more.

At first he thought it may be because he possessed pure empathy, someone to challenge him in mind. _And what a beautiful mind he had_.

Later he thought it may have been his angel like appearance that made him want to worship every inch of him or because he was a possibility for him to obtain true friendship.

But in truth it was for all this reasons and none.

He couldn't explain it but had to admit since the day his eyes met those of his beloved he got lost in them and their lives as hearts and souls were intertwined and connected.

The more time he spent with his angel the more he had lost himself and became gradually a stranger to himself, unrecognizable in the mirror.

At night he would lie awake, his chest tight, body and thoughts restless as he saw the image of his beloved before his eyes.

His laughter and words spoken still echoing in his head.

His house he never thought cold and empty filled with loneliness as his thoughts slipped away.

His smile, the light in those deep blue eyes, his passionate way to talk about cases, the sweet smell of him, his soft dark curls and the touch of his marble like skin, all vividly in the moment.

He gazed up to ceiling imagining Will being in the same restless and yearning state as himself.

Would he lie in bed his thoughts wandering to him ? Would he imagine how he would kiss and touch him ? Maybe let his hand wander and touch himself as he thought of him, his eyes darkened and filled with lust, the sweet smell of lust and sweat as sweet moans filled the air, parted kissable lips crying out his name in pleasure as he had his release.

Oh, how he would love to see this sight and greedily devour him as he claimed him.

But at the same time thoughts of with whom he was? If they would kiss, touch or make love while they would vow their love for each other? Would he lie with a man or maybe even with Alana ?

Those ugly thoughts consumed him as a rage crept inside of him and he wished he could chain his beloved to his bed hidden from the world.

Killing those who had the grace to touch him leaving a trail of blood behind.

Oh, this angel would be death of him and how he would like this.

He would be his soon that he swore as his heart burned and his eyes closed...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> The next chapter will follow shorty.  
> Please tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
